


Space Man

by templeremus



Series: The MARS Files [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Hospital, Insanity, Mental Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeremus/pseuds/templeremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene deals with his new arrival. AU, dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble challenge on LJ community, lifein1973. 100 words exactly. The prompt was: Alternate Universe.

Sam had been transferred at his own request, Morgan said. Gene wondered when people like Morgan had started listening to people like Sam. At any rate, the lad was here; and the way things were going, he’d probably never leave.

Sam saw things. Heard voices. He would wake everyone up in the dead of night, screaming that he didn’t belong.

But he was smart, and in here such a friend was rare. Gene took charge of him, showed him the ropes; how to get cigarettes, dodge the orderlies, palm off medication on other patients.

Soon Sam was right at home.


End file.
